


Evan can win this whole round by himself

by Ab3l



Series: Tevan Drabbles [8]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Roommates, evan is a little shit, evan is done w/ your shit nogla, evan is good and he knows it, roomamates au, tevan is making a comeback eeeeyyyy, tyler is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6422689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ab3l/pseuds/Ab3l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1. Roommates au<br/>2. I've been watching a lot of Evan recently, and I've noticed a few things. 1; His laugh is absolutely adorable 2; He's still a boss at zombies and 3; He's totally gay for Tyler. But that's just me ╮(─▽─)╭</p>
    </blockquote>





	Evan can win this whole round by himself

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Roommates au  
> 2\. I've been watching a lot of Evan recently, and I've noticed a few things. 1; His laugh is absolutely adorable 2; He's still a boss at zombies and 3; He's totally gay for Tyler. But that's just me ╮(─▽─)╭

Evan could understand the train of thought Nogla was trying to reach. I mean, if they wanted to reach level thirty they had to play safe of course. But Evan was never one for "safe". He loved being risky. Even if it tended to cause near heart attacks between his teammates. But the longer that they played, Evan noticed Daithi's little plan wasn't going as well as he wanted it too, seeing as how many times they have fallen. (Well most of them were his own fault but hey, who's asking?)  
Now, Evan he had his own plan. He would stay by the staircase and do what he did best. Which was be awesome.   
Tyler had wandered into the living room and sat behind him in the couch to watch him. He liked hearing Evan laugh, even if he had no idea what he was laughing about since he had the headset in. But he also liked watching Evan play. He had to admit, the man was good at the game. Even with the other two on the ground, he would handle the zombies coming at him by himself. When things became more intense, he watched as Evan groaned and made comments when he heard that one of his teammates was down. Tyler chuckled and sat down behind him, beginning to massage his shoulders. He'd been sitting like that for hours, they had to be hurting by then. Evan shifted under his fingers and relaxed, letting out a little noise. He was barely paying attention to what he was saying, but tuned in when he heard his name. He chuckled a bit and continued to massage him.   
Once they were reaching the end, he could feel Evan tense up as the round got more intense. He set the controller down and groaned, laying back and pushing Tyler to the ground. Tyler chuckled and out a hand on his hair. "Tired?" He asked. Evan gave him a deadpan look. "Noooo I am wide awake." He said sarcastically. Tyler flicked his forehead and Evan whined. "Whaaat? Your question deserved my sarcasm." Tyler huffed and stood up, picking the other man up. Evan made a noise, before he relaxed. "You will not believe the things Nogla said." Evan said, laughing. Tyler hummed. "What did he say?" Evan huffed. "Firstly every time he fell and Mini fell he wanted me to purposely fall when he was the one who wanted to get to round thirty. Second, he wanted Mini and I to stay by this boring ass window and kill the zombies from there. I mean, I know its 'safe' and all, but how is safe fun?! And then he said that I could handle all of the zombies on my own, which, I'm not saying he's wrong, but sometimes I need teammates." Tyler snorted. "Is it so they can tell you how good you are?" Evan gasped. "How dare you insinuate that I would ever-" Tyler gave him a look and Evan began laughing. "Yeah okay, you're right."   
Tyler set him on the bed and ruffled his messily spiked hair, before turning off the light. "Go to sleep, you nerd. You've got a lot of editing tomorrow." Evan groaned. "That's going to take so long. Are you gonna help?" Tyler pursed his lips. "I dunno ~" Evan pushed him a bit. "C'mon, please?" Tyler chuckled and got into bed with him. "Alright alright."


End file.
